The present invention relates generally to exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to a size-adjustable, foldable hamstring stretching exercise apparatus that provides for effective low-impact stretching of an individual's hamstrings while the individual is in a safe, comfortable, prone position, which position eliminates back stress.
The background information discussed below is presented to better illustrate the novelty and advantages of the present invention. This background information is not admitted prior art.
“Hamstring” commonly refers to any of three muscles at the back of the thigh that function to flex and rotate the leg and extend the thigh, although it is not uncommon to hear the term “hamstring” also used to refer to either of two groups of tendons at the back of the human knee. In either or both cases, maintaining the flexibility of this muscle and/or tendon group is important. It is well-known that as people age their muscles frequently loose there flexibility. Moreover, underutilization of any muscle group by people of any age will result in atrophy of that muscle. When muscles, especially the hamstrings, become less flexible and start to atrophy, the risk of injury to these muscles increases. Injured hamstring muscles and tendons, by limiting a person's mobility, may seriously impair the quality of daily life. Healthy muscles and tendons seem to benefit everyone, but senior citizens, especially, seem to benefit a great deal from preserving the flexibility of their hamstrings. Maintaining the vitality of their hamstrings usually results in maintaining their mobility and in some cases even increasing their mobility, which often provides for seniors to maintain their independence for longer periods of time.
Hamstring injuries, however, are of course, not limited to older persons. If a younger person's hamstrings are not properly conditioned by regular stretching, they are also prone to injury. This is one reason why athletes or dancers, prior to an event or performance, make it a point to take the time to perform warm-up exercises, such as stretching and bending. Without these conditioning exercises their muscles would not operate effectively and safely.
There are a number of specific stretching exercises that are useful for properly conditioning the hamstrings. One of these exercises requires a person to lean forward toward a wall and to place their hands on the wall for support while keeping one leg relatively straight and stretching the other leg out behind them. While in this position, th e heel of the rearward held foot is brought as close to the ground as possible. Another stretching exercise requires the exerciser to lie prone on his or her back, raising one leg toward the ceiling and grabbing hold of the raised leg and pulling it as far as possible toward their torso. Yet still another stretching exercise is for one to sit on the floor with legs spread out and to take turns bending the torso down toward each leg and/or to the area of the floor between one's stretched legs, and to hold that position for as long as comfortable.
These methods of stretching the hamstring, however, are difficult for many people to perform as these exercises require a relatively high degree of mobility and flexibility. If one is older, or suffering from an injury that has limited this type of activity for any significant period of time, it is highly likely that he or she will lack the necessary degree of flexibility and mobility to achieve the required stretch. However, avoiding stretching exercises will only further compound the problem, for as with all muscles, the longer the hamstring remains inactive, the weaker and more foreshortened it becomes, and, thus, more prone to injury.
Attempts to alleviate the problems associated with stretching the hamstrings have been made. There are a number of means available for those who either desire to increase the flexibility of their hamstrings, or are required to do so in order to rehabilitate an injured hamstring muscle, or because of other physical reasons. These means include a variety of devices that, while varying in structure and operation, are all designed to provide a way for people to obtain the benefits of exercising the hamstring, while attempting to reduce the amount of physical effort required.
There are, however, a number of problems with such devices. Many of them are quite unwieldy, having a number of pulleys, elastic bands, cables, or other moving parts that must be attached to fixed surfaces before they are ready for use. In some cases, these parts, especially the pulleys, may add weight to the apparatus, making it less useable for those who are not as strong as the average person. Moreover, required moving parts provide opportunities for an apparatus to malfunction or to cease to work altogether, as well as likely presenting a need for frequent replacement, and increasing the overall cost of manufacturing the apparatus, which cost will inevitably be passed on to the consumer. Importantly, such devices must be anchored to something fixed prior to use and, thus, are difficult, if not impossible, to freely relocate, as desired.
An additional factor, created by the complexity of some of these apparatuses, is the need for a prospective user of the apparatus to obtain help in learning to use the device, in setting-up the device, and/or in using the device. When using exercising equipment in a gym or other more public location, there is usually ample opportunity for an exerciser to find assistance when needed. In the privacy of one's home that opportunity is generally not available. Many of the hamstring stretching devices presently available require the person performing the exercise to have another person near by to provide the pressure that may be required to keep the exercise's leg from bending while the exercising person is performing a given exercise. This requirement further limits a user's ability to use such apparatuses whenever the user wishes and may be enough of a detriment to discourage use of the apparatus.
Yet still another problem with many of the apparatuses presently available is the amount of strength required, on the part of a user, to get the apparatus to function. Even the simplest of these apparatuses, often requires a user to exert a strong arm pull to get any benefit from the apparatus. While this may well be within the capacity of a younger and more robust person, those who may benefit most from the apparatus, namely the elderly or those in a weakened condition, are most likely to have considerable difficulty in exerting the required pull, unless given assistance.
In order to derive the optimum benefit from these apparatuses the leg being exercised must be kept straight. If the knee is allowed to bend while the hamstrings are being stretched, the hamstrings are caused to relax, thus, experiencing no tension and receiving no benefit from the stretch. Few, if any of the apparatuses presently available for working the hamstrings, provide for means to keep the knee straight, thus permitting, or even encouraging, improper use of the apparatus, resulting in little, if any, benefit from its use.
Moreover, the apparatuses currently available bring into play muscle groups of the lower back. In order to operate the pulleys, ropes, or other mechanical means present in many of these apparatuses, a user is required to bend from the lower back, which places a tremendous strain on the back. For many users, such movements create a potential for back injury, especially if the individual's muscles lack tone and strength, or if the individual previously suffered back problems. Such potential problems are often a source of anxiety about using the current apparatuses by people who would benefit from their use the most.
A further important issue relating to the use of the presently available apparatuses is that of cost. The more complicated the apparatus the more costly it is likely to be. Similarly, if a apparatus is comprised of many parts, the number of parts is usually indicative of the cost. The larger apparatuses that are often found in health centers are often prohibitively expensive for home use.
Accordingly, it would be a significant improvement in the art to provide for a simple, lightweight, portable, foldable, size-adjustable hamstring stretching apparatus, with no moving parts; one that does not require outside assistance to use; which keeps the leg straight preventing bending of the knee; allows the user to remain in a relaxed position so that no stress is placed on the lower back; provides an optimal stretch for the hamstring, and because of its simplicity is inexpensive to manufacture and, thus, is affordable to most all people.